


Simon and his low-key sexual awakening

by crystalclark94



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 4 times Simon uses his new vamp abilities, Angst, Cute, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, but so little angst, its just a second then its over, mainly Simon's sexual awakening, simon realizes he has the hots for leader, we all know that under all that annoyance Raphael has a crush on Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalclark94/pseuds/crystalclark94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Simon uses his vampire abilities, and in the process realizes that he's super gay for Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon and his low-key sexual awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, ever. So I would greatly appreciate if there are any critiques. :D If you like it, tell me! If you don't, and there's a reason why, please tell me as well. I want to improve and become a better writer. 
> 
> I really like the idea of Raphael and Simon together, and there's not that much fanfiction out there for them, so I decided that I would write one myself. I hope you all enjoy.

One thing Simon has gotten used to is the fact that the clan likes to party, and party hard. On any given weekend not devoted to official and important clan business, they can be found at Pandemonium, partying away their eternities. 

Don’t get it twisted, Simon has a blast dancing the night away and all that, but after a couple of months of the endless smorgasbord of cheesy nightclub antics, even Simon is getting tired of it. 

So he decides to jump ship early and head over to the Clave to see what the Shadowhunters are up too. 

After he stumbles out of the club and starts making his way down the street he isn’t much paying attention to his surroundings, and he stumbles over a bottle someone had thrown onto the sidewalk, and falls flat on his face in front of an alleyway. 

While he’s laying there, on the cold and wet concrete, questioning all of his life choices, he notices something move in the alley. 

The one good thing about vampire sight is that night vision is automatic and doesn’t have to be taught. The one bad thing about vampire sight is that you might see something you don’t wanna see.

Simon was definitely seeing something he did not want to see. 

He could see everything clearly, the cover of darkness and shadows from the tall buildings on either side of the alley did nothing to cover what was currently happening next to the grimy and dingy dumpster outside the club. 

Raphael (no mistaking him for anyone else) had some young pretty boy flush up against the wall, leaning into his body and breathing in his air. The pretty boy’s legs were hiked up around his waist and even Simon, without his enhanced hearing, could still hear the achy and sweet little moans he was exhaling on every upward thrust of Raphael's hips. 

Simon closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He picked himself up off the ground and quietly made his escape. 

The whole way back to the Du Mort all he could think about was how Raphael made the pretty boy moan. He doesn’t even realize until later that he was supposed to go see Clary. 

 

-o-

Ever since becoming on of the unhappily undead. Simon has been doomed to stay at the Hotel Dumort with the rest of the clan (who are akin to Addams family wannabes). Not only does he have to stay in a creepy vampire infested hotel with awful blacked out windows, but Raphael must truly hate him because he places him in a room right next to his. 

Simon gets it, he does. He is aware that he is a walking unnatural disaster and that left up to his own devices, he can be quite the menace. That doesn’t mean he likes the fact that Raphael has to have him so close, or that he baby's him constantly and treats him like he’s two. Simon is a grown ass man, damn it! He is not appreciative of being treated as less than that. 

So Simon is currently sulking in the drabby and dark room he was given (oh, alright, it’s not drab, it’s actually pretty nice, with an open floor plan, but Simon is pouting here.) He is comfortably wrapped in his blanket like a warm and toasty Simon burrito and binge watching the newest season of Daredevil on Netflix. 

The thing is, Simon keeps getting distracted by weird phantom noises. He pauses the episode he’s on and listens closely. The only thing he can pick up on is that faint wisp of something you hear when you can’t exactly make out what it is you’re actually listening to. 

Simon strains and tries to listen harder than he ever has in his life. He swears he’s about to pop a blood vessel he puts so much effort into it. Then suddenly like a rush, it comes easy and his hearing enhances into that supernatural range of superior ability that Raphael harps about constantly. 

At first it’s confusing, exactly what is he listening in on? He hears shuffling noises, a heart going thud thud thud rapidly, and heavy breathing. 

And then, then he hears a low moan on the end of an exhale. Simon’s face bursts into red and he realizes that Raphael is being intimate with himself. 

He’s never shoved headphones back into his ears with quite so much force before. 

 

-o-

Simon is a horrible child of the night. He literally is the worst vampire to ever exist. He knows this, Raphael knows this, hell, EVERYONE knows this. It’s not his fault, honest. He tries his best, but it just so happens that his best sucks. 

So he practices with Raphael a couple nights a week for a few hours at a time to try and learn how to be a proper vampire and use his abilities to his advantage… and not to his disadvantage. Simon can’t count how many times he’s run into walls, it’s at least in the triple digits. 

Not only does he practice with Raphael, but he also tries to do a little bit more on his own. He really does need all of the help he can get. 

So it’s late in the night and he’s in one of the lower, and less traveled levels of the Du Mort trying his best to improve his ability at least by even a tiny margin. 

He starts at one end of the hallway and blazes down to the other, and just before he crashes right into the wall he darts right and takes the turn way too sharply, but hey at least he missed the wall. He continues on and is quite proud of himself, he’s managed to avoid running into anything for a solid 10 minutes. 

Of Course this is when he does, indeed, run right into something. Something solid and warm and something that feel suspiciously like it’s covered in silk. 

“Wo-ahh?!” is the totally dignified query that comes out of his mouth, before he is sprawled over whatever the hell tripped him up in the first place.

He looks down into the face of Satan… Nah, not really, but it might as well be with the way Raphael is looking at him. With the eyebrows, and the hair, and the glare, and those dark lips twisted into a snarl, showing off his fangs, and god, when did Raphael get to be so damn viciously pretty? Simon realizes really quick that he’s staring, and has been for an unknown amount of time and that he’s still on top of him, and starts squirming in his panic to get away from the awkward, and somewhat enlightening situation. 

He flails a bit, but he is finally able to pull himself free and get up, offering Raphael a hand in the process. Who promptly pushes it away. 

“Dios! Idiota! Do you ever look at what you are doing?!” He’s working himself up. Getting closer and closer to Simon in the process, until he’s flat against the wall and just about snarling in his face. And all Simon can manage to do is just stare like he was before. 

How is it even possible to be turned on by someone calling you an idiot? Does Simon have a degradation kink he didn’t know about? Leave it to Simon to be into some weird shit. He may be having a little bit of a sexual awakening here. 

He’s dazed and drifting off into mild self panic when Raphael abruptly stops yelling, and just looks at him as if he is mentally challenged. 

Simon is confused...oh! Right, the staring thing. Simon quickly breaks eye contact and looks off over Raphael’s shoulder and clears his throat. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean too, honest.” He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He’s so nervous. Why is he so nervous? He can feel his pulse pounding in his throat. “I’ll just. Um. Uhhhh. yeah.” He points down the hallway, awkwardly shuffles until he is out from under Raphael, who is still really close despite the fact that he has stopped yelling, and rushes down the hallway, out of sight. 

Simon bursts into his room and shuts the door quickly, leaning against it and gasping for breath like he’s just run a marathon. He feels the thrum of arousal spike through him, and all he can think is what the fuck?!

 

-o-

The fangs are the most distinctive, and telling attribute of a vampire. They are also the hardest thing for a new fledgling to learn to keep on the down low. They pop out over everything. When he’s angry, when he’s thirsty (which, ok, is a given), any emotional upheaval and they’re busting out of his gums and crowding his mouth, especially, especially when he’s um… in the mood. It’s beyond embarrassing. 

It really wouldn't be so bad, if not for the fact he keeps popping fang if he is so much as in the same room as Raphael. He can’t help it, really. His mind keeps flashing back over the past couple of weeks. To when he saw Raphael fucking that twink, and when he heard him moan and jerk himself off, and when he had Simon backed against the wall, face inches away, snarling and being all growly. Damn, he can feel his fangs slink out and descend into his mouth. This is going to be such a problem, he can tell. 

So he’s been doing his best to keep his mouth shut around Raphael, which is admittedly hard for him to do in any circumstance, much less around one of the most infuriating people in Simon’s life. People have begun to notice as well, which is doing nothing to help Simon’s plight. Last night after a clan mandatory meeting to discuss patrols, and yada yada, Lily came up to him. 

“You’re being weirder than usual, fledgling.” She looks at him curiously. 

Simon swallows loudly and clears his throat, a little bit irritated that she called him that. Only Raphael calls him that, and oh god, he cannot get jealous over something that is more often than not used as an insult. 

The tension continues on for a few seconds more, with her staring holes into him, and with a little effort Simon loosens his body and relaxes, leaning against the wall. 

“Listen, Lily.” He tries to say all smooth like, but it ends up coming out a little desperate. 

“I’m dealing with some personal issues right now, nothing to be concerned with. Nothing at all for you to be curious about.” He smiles and it looks more like a grimace. 

“ Ya know, just stupid left over mundane problems. I think I pissed off Clary or something. Nothing big, she’ll get over it, and I’ll get over it. It’s just gonna take a little time.” He deflects.

And with that he slinks off the wall and throws her a two fingered salute. 

“I think I’ll be going now.” He makes to leave the room when she catches him by the shoulder. He’s looks over to her and she has a knowing look on her face. 

“Simon, whatever problem it is you’re having with Raphael, just talk to him about it already. He’s been moping around like a lost puppy without you there to argue with him. You’re not stupid, no matter what he says, so just do the right thing and handle it, or someone may step in to handle it for you.” and with that foreboding and really terrifying reply, she lets him go and disappears into the shadows. 

Lily, is such a nosy creeper. But she may have a point. He has been avoiding Raphael like the plague, because he can’t control his thoughts around him anymore. He gets one look at him and all he can think about is how he would look like naked, spread out underneath him. And it’s thoughts like that that have his fangs springing forth for everyone to see. It’s only a matter of time before everyone to knows that he’s got the hots for leader. Especially since Lily is even confronting him about how he’s been acting. It has to be bad. 

So he’s moping in his bed, contemplating how he’s going to solve this problem. Unfortunately, no solution has presented itself. Rather than continue to ponder the fuck up that he and his libido are, he decides to go the kitchen and eat, it’s been a while and he hasn’t exactly been getting his three blood bags a day like he should with the whole avoiding thing. 

He makes his way into the kitchen and heads to the refrigerator only to find that someone has beat him to it. A very special someone, in fact. 

Simon may whimper just a bit. 

He motions to turn around and head away from Raphael and his stupid eyebrows but alas, is stopped when he hears Raphael clearing his throat. This is so not how he wanted this confrontation to go. 

He turns back around and puts on a falsely cheerful smile. “Sup?”

Raphael looks him over slowly. “ I haven’t seen you around much lately. Everything okay?” He closes the fridge and walks closer to Simon, all slowly like, as if he’s afraid Simon will spook and make a run for it.

What he asks kind of gets to Simon, the fact that Raphael is worried about him, the fact that he cares. He feels a knot bubble up in his throat from the sudden rush of emotion and he tries to swallow around it. Is he ok? He really isn’t, he hasn’t been dealing with this well. This whole sexual awakening thing. But he’s tired of fighting it. He’s tired of falling in love with unobtainable people. People that won’t love him back, no matter how hard he tries. No matter how good he is. And let’s be real, Raphael has never been a huge fan of his. 

Simon feels tears sting the corners of his eyes. “ I just need some time. That’s all. Just give me a little time and I’ll get over it.”

Raphael’s gaze turns dark and pensive. “What’s happened? Has someone done something? Who hurt you?” His face forms a grimace, “Has something happened with Clary?”  
Oh, right. He’s supposed to still be in love with her. His never ending friendzone of a love. It’s really laughable, now that he thinks about it.

“No, for once it has nothing to do with Clary.” He manages to get out. 

Raphael steps closer, so close that it makes it difficult to breath, because he’s just.. He’s just everywhere. Simon can’t escape it. He’s close enough that Simon can feel his breath ghosting over his face. Can feel his fangs pop, and he knows he’s blushing, can feel his face get so hot, so red. He feels like his whole body is burning. 

“Tell me.” Raphael whispers. “Tell me, so I can help you. You have not been yourself Pequeno.”

And, Simon, when faced with that beautiful face so close, does what anyone would do. He breaks eye contact with Raphael, who is still looking at him like a concerned abuela. Glances down at those dark and flushed lips of his, closes the couple of inches it takes between the two of them and just lands one on him. 

Predictably Raphael freezes like a deer stuck in headlights, and Simon isn’t too far behind him. His brain catching up with what the fuck he just did. It’s too late to turn back now, he’s already done it and it definitely can’t be undid. So he decides to just really go for it. He cradles Raphael’s face between his hands, and tilts his head to a better angle so he can deepen the kiss. It’s getting a little awkward, but he preservers. This is probably the only chance he’ll ever get, so he needs to make it count. And he’s really starting to getting into it. He’s been fantasising about this (and so much more) for weeks now, and it’s finally come to fruition. He moans into Raphael’s mouth and swipes his tongue over his plush bottom lip, begging to be let in. 

It takes Raphael a second to realize what’s going on. Simon is kissing him?! But suddenly he understands all the avoiding that’s been going on. He understands why Simon hasn’t wanted to be around him and has been depressed lately. And he finally understands why Simon’s been having trouble with his fangs. Here, all this time, Raphael just thought he wasn’t eating enough, when in reality it was because that Simon was attracted to him. It’s shocking, but not in a bad way, he realizes. It’s no surprise though really. Raphael has been stuck on this fledgling since the first time he met him. Simon has always managed to get under Raphael’s skin like no one else ever has. 

Simon makes a desperate sound when Raphael opens up and lets him in. He melts into him so sweetly and suddenly comes alive, pushing Simon around until it’s him that’s against the wall, caged in by Raphael’s strong, wonderful body. They break away from each other and Simon can do nothing more but take deep lungfuls of air. He can’t believe this is actually happening. He looks down at Raphael's lips and sees a deeper red than should be there. Fuck, his fangs. He lifts his hand and lifts Raphael's chin up, inspecting the damage. 

“Shit, Raphael, I’m sorry. I just got really into it, and--”. Raphael doesn’t let him finish. He surges forward for another kiss, this one more chaste than the first. He kisses him on the lips, along his jaw, and all the way up to his ear, sweet little nips to his skin along the way. 

“Don’t apologize, for something that I thoroughly enjoyed.” He whispers into his ear. 

Simon literally gets weak in the knees, and he shudders. “Oh fuck” he manages to mutter in response. 

Raphael laughs and buries his face into his neck for a quick nip before he relinquishes his hold on Simon and takes a step back. The awkward atmosphere that was there before, now returns and Simon is a fidgeting mess. He won’t look at Raphael. In, fact he’s looking everywhere but at Raphael is seems. He’s still catching his breath and his fangs are prominent in his mouth, peek-a-booing out from his under his upper lip. 

Raphael sees that he is going to have be the one to take the lead from here. So causally take Simon’s hands in his, gently rubbing over his knuckles with his thumbs. Simon still won’t look at him, even though his breath hitches a little at the action. 

“Simon.” Raphael says his name with authority. Simon finally makes eye contact, although reluctantly. “I’m going to give you two options, the first being I can walk out of this room right now and we can forget this ever happened, if that is what you want. The second being, we don’t forget about this, we stop lying about how we feel for each other, and we do something about it. I know I’m not the easiest person to deal with, but I like you Simon, I do, and I want to give this a shot. So, what do you want?” 

Simon’s eyes widen in surprise. “You mean that you like me back?”

Raphael smiles “Yes, idiota. I like you back.”

Simon raises his arm and pinches it, just to double check that this is still reality. He nods his head, and is resolved. He makes eye contact with Raphael and blurts out, in a rush “The second one. Definitely the second one. I like you so much, it’s ridiculous.” 

He leans in for another kiss, and Raphael meets him halfway.


End file.
